


黄金雨，深蓝雪。

by RewriteTheEndingOfStory



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewriteTheEndingOfStory/pseuds/RewriteTheEndingOfStory
Summary: 约顿锤（托尔）→混血基←仙宫锤（索尔）梗概：雷1背景，登基大典被破坏的仙宫储君索尔带领着一种亲兵前往约顿复仇，然而他却在鏖战中莫名走进了一个非常高明的幻境，在那个幻境中他见到了一个劝说他离开约顿的冰霜人，索尔返回仙宫之后却对他日思夜想，原本憎恶冰霜人的储君竟然向奥丁乞求与约顿通婚。私设：约顿人跟仙宫人体型接近，基妹与仙宫锤都是奥丁的血脉，基妹与约顿锤没有直接血缘关系。





	1. Chapter 1

　　  
　　——我听说阿斯加德会下黄金雨，天地间的每一寸空气都在闪闪发光。  
　　  
　　——我听说约顿海姆会落深蓝雪，把整个国家裹覆成封冻的海洋。

　　  
　　  
　　01  
　　  
　　Thor魂不守舍，沃斯塔格和霍根把他从雪地上架起来的时候还以为他被那群蓝皮肤的冰霜小喽啰吓尿了裤子。  
　　  
　　希芙拍了拍他的脸，但他还是一副神游天外的样子，直到他们返回仙宫也没有好好回过神来，霍根悄然对希芙说他恐怕在约顿海姆撞到了鬼，这句话不幸被索尔听到了，他呆愣愣地转过头来，用一种梦呓般的声音问他们，约顿海姆没有鬼吧？  
　　  
　　霍根与希芙交换了一个担忧的眼神。

　　  
　　  
　　02  
　　  
　　奥丁怒不可遏，他没收了姆乔尔尼尔，将索尔软禁在寝宫里。  
　　  
　　索尔只能坐在他金碧辉煌的天台上望着彩虹桥边的落日。而弗丽嘉飘然出现在他身边，她金色的长发像是被夕照笼覆的瀑布般。  
　　  
　　约顿海姆好玩吗？她问道。  
　　  
　　索尔摇了摇头，然后又点了点头。  
　　  
　　弗丽嘉怜爱地望着他。  
　　  
　　冰霜人会使用幻术吗？他鼓起勇气询问母亲。  
　　  
　　你看到了什么？弗丽嘉反问他。

　　  
　　  
　　03  
　　  
　　索尔心有余悸地回忆。  
　　  
　　他在约顿海姆被劳菲的巨人兵团逼退至悬崖边，漫天大雪中他正要绝地反扑时却一步迈进了某个天衣无缝的幻境里，它高明得让从六岁开始就被母亲用幻术捉弄的自己根本无从发觉。  
　　  
　　他看到霍根惨死在自己眼前，希芙纤细的脖子被折断，沃斯塔格的斧子剖开了他自己的胸膛。  
　　  
　　但好在这幻象的主人并不是要威吓他而仅仅是要给他警醒，当他跪下去想要抚摸冰凉铠甲的时候却发现自己的手穿过了沃斯塔格血肉模糊的胸膛，而他的面前出现了一双在雪地上仍然赤裸的脚，他肤色深蓝脚面上缠绕某种动物骸骨穿成的白色饰品，这显然是个约顿人。  
　　  
　　于是他顺着那个约顿人的双腿和他遮挡到脚踝毛皮长裙向上看去，他在这样极其严寒的天气里也赤裸着胸膛，深蓝色的皮肤被积雪映衬散发出一种神秘的光泽，他黑色的长发披散在肩头，发丝间编了许多繁复的象牙白吊饰，一直从发尾缠绕到头顶，最后落在他光洁的额头上。  
　　  
　　那个约顿人有着一张非常精致又高贵的面孔，在此之前索尔甚至都分不清这些冰霜人到底长得有什么区别，但现在他至少可以确认眼前的这一个与其他人都不相同，不论是他裸露在外的纤细腰肢还是他笑起来微微颤动的小巧鼻子，包括这一双鲜红的、凝视自己的明亮眼睛。  
　　  
　　你不该到这里来，仙宫的王子。约顿人开口了，他的声音微微沙哑却很清甜，带着一种冰霜国度特有的凉意。  
　　  
　　是你们先向我挑衅的。索尔回答，但他在这双红眼睛面前没有任何底气。  
　　  
　　我代替他向您致歉，王子。但您必须要走了，再逗留下去您恐怕无法全身而退。约顿人彬彬有礼地向他颔首。  
　　  
　　索尔感觉自己被迷惑了，他从来不会姑息这样明显暗含挑衅的话语，但不知道为什么眼前的这个约顿人无论说什么都有让自己想要无条件信服和遵从的力量。  
　　  
　　他什么都没说，约顿人就看穿了他。他笑着点了点头，然后微微躬身准备离开。  
　　  
　　索尔一把抓住了他的胳膊，他感觉自己抓住了一截窗檐下的冰棱，它如此寒冷，几乎要刺伤他厚实的皮肤。  
　　  
　　然而诡异的事情发生了，他清晰地感觉到那截冰棱融化了，索尔眼睁睁看着约顿人深蓝色的手腕在自己掌心逐渐变得苍白。  
　　  
　　他惊愕地抬起眼睛，约顿人也满脸惊恐。  
　　  
　　不知是何种念头趋势，索尔将姆乔尔尼尔扔在地上，然后用食指轻轻碰了一下约顿人的脸颊。  
　　  
　　他的指尖像是饱蘸了墨水的画笔，在一幅蓝色的绢画上落下了白色的痕迹，然后墨汁迅速蔓延扩大，将约顿人的半张脸侵染成了一种象牙般的白色，他脸颊和额头上的花纹消失了，皮肤比仙宫最美的少女还要白皙清透，那双有些骇人红色眼睛中的一只变成了清澈纯然的绿色，像是弗丽嘉皇冠上最中央的华贵宝石。  
　　  
　　你是谁。索尔问。  
　　  
　　而他得到的回答是迎面的一记重拳。  
　　  
　　蹲在地上眼冒金星的索尔所看到的最后一个画面，就是那个约顿人用手遮挡着自己皮肤变白的半张脸，他惊惶而湿润的眼神回望，然后消失在了风雪中。

　　  
　　  
　　04  
　　  
　　眼睛看到什么其实不重要，重要的是心里看到的东西。弗丽嘉说。  
　　  
　　爱神亲昵地掂起脚用嘴唇触碰自己儿子的额头，然后用一根手指点了点他穿着铠甲的前胸。  
　　  
　　让它来做回答。她说完之后便像来时一样悄然离开，只剩下索尔呆立在原地，看着落日坠入星河中。

　　  
　　  
　　05  
　　  
　　解除软禁之后索尔做的第一件事就是去找奥丁，他向自己的父亲提出了一个请求。  
　　  
　　我想要求您赐婚，高贵的众神之父。  
　　  
　　奥丁用独眼惊疑地打量他。哪家女神能入得了你的眼。  
　　  
　　索尔摇了摇头。他是一个约顿人。  
　　  
　　奥丁暴怒，「他」和「约顿」几乎使众神之父拍断王座的扶手。  
　　  
　　滚出去！他厉喝道。

　　索尔便听话地滚了。

　　  
　　  
　　06  
　　  
　　洛基坐在石凳上，他蜷缩在一张厚实的皮毛大氅里慢慢转动自己的手腕，凝视着已经完全恢复成蓝色的皮肤。  
　　  
　　他还从来没有遇到过这种事情，这是他第一次见到仙宫来的神祗，他有金色的头发和碧蓝的眼珠，他掌心温热说话时会吞吐雾气。  
　　  
　　他与所有的人都不同。  
　　  
　　洛基。沉思间他听到身后有熟悉的声音呼唤他。  
　　  
　　洛基回头去看，石头铸成的拱门下走进来一个高大的蓝色身影，他的前额长着一双尖锐的角，深红色的眼睛高贵而霸道。  
　　  
　　哥哥。洛基走过去，约顿海姆的王便单手将他抱起来。  
　　  
　　他是劳菲的长子，劳菲死后他继承了霜之国度，他叫托尔。  
　　  
　　你有困惑。托尔说。  
　　  
　　洛基知道自己的想法从来不能逃过兄长洞察一切的眼睛，便讲述了那个关于仙宫神祗的事情。  
　　  
　　你要离他们远一点，明白吗。托尔冷冷地说。  
　　  
　　洛基并没有向往常那样点头，他若有所思地眨了眨眼睛，然后拉着兄长的手来抚摸自己的脸。  
　　  
　　石宫里万年不化的冰墙诚实地映照着他们的影子。  
　　  
　　为什么。洛基问。  
　　  
　　托尔紧紧环抱他，却不回答。  
　　  
　　我是谁。他又问。  
　　  
　　你是我的弟弟。托尔说。  
　　  
　　除此之外呢。  
　　  
　　托尔沉默了片刻，开口时却答非所问。  
　　  
　　哥哥永远爱你。

　　  
　　  
　　07  
　　  
　　洛基知道自己有些不同，这个认知从他记事起便深深根植在脑海里，他很矮小纤细还怕冷，劳菲还活着时会用「你只是先天不足」来解释自己小儿子的异样。  
　　  
　　但洛基知道，这只是他掩饰某些事实的谎言。  
　　  
　　现在这谎言如同王位一般被托尔继承了。如今他坐在兄长的膝头凝视那双眼睛，他看到了一模一样的、贯穿他一生的谎言。

　　  
　　  
　　08  
　　  
　　约顿海姆的大雪终年下着，这里只有冬天与深夜。  
　　  
　　黑暗的宫殿掩藏着霜之国度的秘密。  
　　  
　　洛基躺在铺着灰色毛皮绒毯的石床上，他的长裙被揉成一团扔在旁边，托尔半跪在他腿间，正用他野兽一般长满倒刺的舌头舔舐弟弟的阴茎。  
　　  
　　这是他帮助洛基「取暖」的方式。  
　　  
　　洛基无助地咬着自己的一只手腕，另一只手抓着哥哥的肩膀，他泪水涟涟止不住从喉咙里逸出呻吟。  
　　  
　　托尔喜欢他这副样子，他的弟弟与其他约顿人都不同，即便皮肤冰凉但皮肤之下掩藏起来的部分却很温热，他绵软的舌头、双腿间小巧的性器还有那个紧致多汁的花蕾，他迷恋这种对于他而言微微灼人的热度。  
　　  
　　洛基也显然喜欢他对自己做这种事情，约顿人的寿命太长了，而霜之国度的冬夜比任何生命还要漫长一万倍，洛基年幼时只能依靠自己拙劣的幻术维持体温，但后来托尔帮他找到了更好的办法。  
　　  
　　托尔帮他舔得射过一回，又爬起来把自己随意缠在腰间的皮毛扯掉，他的那一根颜色深紫，尺寸比弟弟的要可观多了，此时正高高翘起，鼓胀之后周身缠绕的图腾般的纹样更显眼了，看上去如同某种圣器一般。  
　　  
　　洛基也爬起来，他红色的眼睛变深，迷恋地伸出双手将它捧着，然后伸出自己尖尖的紫色舌头，但是托尔的阴茎太大了，他没有办法像哥哥那样整根含着，只能手舌并用地一边摸一边舔，不过这样也足够，托尔喘息粗重，一双手抚摸着弟弟顺滑如绸缎又冰凉如水的头发。  
　　  
　　他深谙此道做得很好，连他自己其实都记不清这种事情到底做了多少次，反正无论是心理还是生理他都已经完全习惯了这种跟自己唯一亲人也是兄长之间的亲密纠缠，他在帮对方舔弄的时候自己也本能地做好了准备。  
　　  
　　托尔看到他跪着的时候腰肢颤动便明白他想要什么，他疼爱弟弟有求必应，两根有力粗糙的手指向他腿间的小穴摸去，那里果然绵软湿热在寒冷的空气中微微翕合。  
　　  
　　洛基的腰更塌陷了几寸，他没办法专心了，含泪的眼睛里流露出祈求的神色。  
　　  
　　托尔不忍心折磨他，便将他抱在胸前与他接吻，洛基的舌头不像约顿人有倒刺，他的口腔温热又光滑，连涎液都像融化的蜜糖，托尔吮吸他的舌头又用手指模仿性器在他的后面碾转抽插，洛基嘴巴里分泌热液下面也不甘示弱，争先恐后地顺着托尔的手指流淌出对于约顿王来说过于灼热的汁水。  
　　  
　　哥哥。洛基视线朦胧，脸贴着脸黏糯地呼唤托尔。  
　　  
　　托尔爱他情动时单纯又娇憨的样子，手指的动作更用力，洛基欲火焚身却又耻于开口要求，只能笨拙地用自己的身体磨蹭哥哥的下腹，又抬起双手去抓托尔头上的角。  
　　  
　　他迷恋又隐忍的神色让原本想拖延时间的托尔没办法像之前一样从容，他单手将洛基转向背面然后按在石床上，从后面深深贯穿他。  
　　  
　　洛基呜呜哀叫，一抬眼却又看到自己映在冰墙上微微变性的迷乱影子，他眼睛更红流出热泪，却又忍不住扭动腰肢前后迎合，他在其他人面前从来骄傲又冷漠，但面对自己兄长的时候总是会被唤醒某个隐藏很深的灵魂。  
　　  
　　那个脆弱、敏感又淫靡不堪的灵魂。  
　　  
　　托尔双手抱着他腰部用力，嘴巴也在他的肩膀和脖颈间又舔又咬，洛基躲闪不得只能扬着下巴喘息，他脸上额头的花纹充血变红，尖尖的耳朵也颤动不已。  
　　  
　　他们维持这样的姿势纠缠了一会儿，洛基正觉得快感堆叠快要超过界限的时候托尔却将他放开转身躺下，沾湿的阴茎像旗帜一样高高竖着。  
　　  
　　自己来，宝贝。约顿王不怀好意地笑了。  
　　  
　　洛基在这种事情上对他非常顺从，他乖乖起身爬坐在哥哥腿上，一只手撑着托尔的腹肌，另一只手扶着他的阴茎往自己的小穴里塞，他虽然心里贪婪但吞吃的过程着实艰难，表情也变得委屈。  
　　  
　　托尔受不了他这样磨蹭的动作，便抱着他紧实圆翘的屁股往下按了按，洛基惊叫了一声向前倒去，托尔便又捉住他与他深吻。  
　　  
　　这个湿热的亲吻让洛基马上就忘了他粗鲁的恶作剧，他眼神涣散本能地前后挪动屁股好一寸寸仔细品尝哥哥满涨在自己身体里的爱意，比起被按着完全支配的交合他更喜欢这种自己掌控的姿势和节奏，而他自己的阴茎也被紧紧夹在两人的身体之间来回摩擦，带来双重的快意。  
　　  
　　托尔躺着享受，他好整以暇地看着弟弟意乱情迷地骑在自己身上，使出浑身解数满足自己又取悦他，这副光景比性爱更让他觉得满足，他也不忘给弟弟一些奖励，比如帮他爱抚一下性器，或者揉捻他花蕾前的那颗充血的果实。  
　　  
　　洛基呻吟变尖，他的体力见底但却又贪恋快感，于是讨好地去拉哥哥的手想让他来用力，托尔装作不懂的样子只是亲吻他的指节身体却一动不动，他想要听洛基自己开口来他。  
　　  
　　哥哥，帮帮我。洛基从来不是为了面子会亏待自己的人，他张开双手完全覆盖在托尔身上，愈发粘腻的声音虽然说着请求却更像是勾引。  
　　  
　　托尔便立即起身将他整个揽在怀中，从下至上用力顶弄，他阴茎上的纹样凸起是天生的利器，动作间那些坚硬的花纹毫不留情地碾磨任何一个角落，洛基全身酥软只能无助地抱着哥哥的脖子吊在他身上，熟练地在他耳边变着花样呻吟。  
　　  
　　听到弟弟又是「要」又是「不要」地胡乱要求，托尔的动作更猛烈了许多，他一双手紧紧攥着洛基的屁股，原本气定神闲的面具也崩裂了，他真正发起狠来的时候洛基连几个来回都撑不过去，夹在两人之间可怜兮兮颤抖的阴茎便射了出来。  
　　  
　　但托尔并不会就此放过他，他并不停下反而愈发大开大合地进出，洛基喘息凌乱快要昏厥，跪着的膝盖颤抖不已，微长的指甲胡乱在哥哥背上抓挠，高潮之上更堆叠的快感让他的理智崩塌。他失控地哭喊起来，双腿间像是藏了一个温泉的泉眼，随着托尔顶入的节奏一小股一小股地涌出滚烫透明的汁液来。  
　　  
　　托尔被他绞得咬紧了牙，满满当当地射进他的身体里，但约顿人连精液都是冷的，就这么注入洛基高热的穴心，引起他一阵失神的颤栗。  
　　  
　　他浑身沾染体液瘫软在哥哥怀里，任由对方无限爱怜地亲吻自己的额头鼻尖和嘴唇。

　　  
　　  
　　09  
　　  
　　那个晚上洛基对无话不言的兄长有了秘密。  
　　  
　　他不敢承认自己在被托尔亲吻的时候却想到了一双深邃的蓝色眼睛，像是约顿海姆最高的山峰上从未有过任何沾染的冰面一般。

　　——tbc


	2. 黄金雨，深蓝雪（下）

　 10  
　　  
　　索尔病了。

　　仙宫很少有人会生病，但他的确像个脆弱地中庭人一样高热昏迷，三勇士和希芙都很焦急，但问遍整个阿斯加德，都没有哪个神祗能够医治储君的重病。

　　而弗丽嘉明白索尔这是心病使然，于是便去众神之父那里为儿子求情，但奥丁态度坚决，他说任何人都可以，甚至不是人都可以，但唯独那个约顿少年不行。

　　弗丽嘉无法理解，她告诉奥丁这么下去索尔可能会死。

　　众神之父深深叹气，挥手道。由他去吧。

　　

　　11

　　霜之国会是你的死地。

　　穿过彩虹桥的时候，索尔听到守护神的声音。

　　他回头向海姆达尔看去，后者洞察一切的眼睛却没有看着自己。 

　　

　　11

　　索尔在约顿王石宫外又一次见到了那个少年，他双手攥拳神色愠怒。

　　我说过你不该到这里来。

　　这一次我是为你而来的。然而索尔却反而向他靠近一步。

　　你是谁？他接着问了那个洛基询问哥哥的问题，同时伸出手来顺着约顿人尖削的下巴摸上他的脸颊，那张脸就在他的指尖变成了白皮肤绿眼睛的样子。

　　我不知道。洛基茫然地眨了眨眼睛，他看着索尔的另一只手拉着自己的手指，他皮肤上沟壑一般纵横的文样渐渐消失，光滑的皮肤像是地面的积雪一样苍白。

　　你跟其他约顿人不一样。索尔凝视他的面孔，他觉得自己的手掌像是伸入了湖水中，那些蓝色的部分像是涟漪般层层退开，而当他慢慢将手从他脸上挪开的时候，它们又会重新聚拢回来。  
　　  
　　你也不一样。洛基也向他走近一步，他们几乎鼻尖碰着鼻尖，太近了，他感觉自己的视线都很难聚焦。

　　你是热的。约顿少年微微侧过头去接触仙宫王子的手心，他还从来没有感受过这种灼热的温度。

　　每个阿斯加德人都是热的。索尔躲闪地说，他感觉自己的身体里有一个部分在高速反馈他的心情。

　　但只有你在这里。那少年绿色的眼睛单纯又认真，索尔与他对视，好像突然明白了奥丁所说的那句话。

　　你会死在霜之国的。

　　他感觉自己的灵魂已经在这双眼睛里灰飞烟灭。

　　

　　12

　　我只有用手能改变他吗。

　　索尔想着，他无师自通地用嘴唇去亲吻约顿人光洁的额头。

　　这么做显然也是奏效的，于是他得寸进尺，心里用自己只是好奇来掩盖令他羞耻的那部分欲望。

　　他抱着洛基裸露在外的腰顺着额头一路亲吻他的鼻尖和嘴唇，然后他发现这样带来的改变要比手指带来的更持久一些。

　　约顿少年皮肤冰凉但嘴唇却有热度，索尔吃惊又痴迷，他舌头和双手都很有力，一个原本蜻蜓点水的接吻变得霸道激烈，等到他将洛基放开的时候，发现他原本淡紫色的舌头完完全全变了颜色，而他神色迷离，因为呼吸急促而微微张开嘴巴，露出来猩红的一点点舌尖，雪夜反射他嘴角流下一丝亮晶晶的涎液，滑过修长的脖颈落进肩窝里。

　　索尔彻底被迷惑了，他还记得海姆达尔的警告，但理智已经完全被击溃了，他再一次捧着洛基的脸去舔舐他唇边微凉却比任何名酒都要香甜的涎液，一双滚热的手掌伸进少年裙子的上缘。

　　洛基心里明白这种从来只有托尔会对他做的事情换做别人是不对的，但他从小就没有关于羞耻心和伦理的教育，所以他只会顺从自己的想法，接受令自己舒服的，同时寻求自己想要的。

　　但仙宫王子还没来得及好好品尝、享受这个让他魂牵梦萦又甜美柔软的异国尤物，危险濒临的本能让他抱着洛基猛然侧身，躲过了那柄几乎将自己半个身体切开的冰霜巨斧。

　　现在滚，我饶你不死。

　　高大的约顿王站在石宫的拱门边，他的表情比这冬之国度的任何一块冰都要冷。

　　索尔看了看怀里的约顿少年又看了看面前的国王。

　　然后那少年开口了，他说，哥哥。

　　

　　13

　　索尔找了个背风的角落坐下来，他裹紧自己的披风好存留一些体温。

　　这里真的太冷了。

　　坐在风雪里的索尔又想起那双碧绿的眼睛和温热的嘴唇来，他在想经年累月待在这样的永冬之地，那个除了皮肤一应具热的约顿少年真的不会冷吗。

　　他的兄长看起来也是一个普通的约顿人，他们的皮肤雪落上去都不会化。

　　那个约顿王只有在看着弟弟的时候，红眼睛里才会稍微有一点点温度。

　　索尔想起片刻前约顿王冲着自己怒目相视的样子，雄性的本能让他知道眼前这个蓝皮肤的王者是与他有着相同诉求的敌人。

　　然而索尔打不过他，他也没有在别人家门口强占人家弟弟的恶习。

　　他只能等。

　　但他甚至都不知道自己在等什么。

　　

　　14

　　迷迷糊糊间索尔短暂地睡着了，他未能被严寒封闭的听觉接收到了一些模糊的声音。

　　那声音像是有人在哭，但却又并不哀恸。

　　索尔睁开眼睛，他屏息去辨认了一下那个显然与暴风雪格格不入的响动，飘渺而遥远的声音里他分辨出了属于约顿王弟弟短促的啜泣。

　　他跳了起来，再也没办法考虑关于任何礼貌的事情，直接就冲进了约顿王的石宫里。

　　奇怪的是作为约顿王，托尔却没有在自己的宫殿里安排任何守卫，偌大的宫殿里只有他和他的弟弟。

　　索尔循着声音往石宫深处走去，他绕过最后一根雕刻巨兽的柱子，便看到了令他全身血液都瞬间沸腾的一幕。

　　

　　15

　　约顿王的宫殿很昏暗，石砌的墙壁上只有两颗夜明珠的光芒将巨大的空间隐隐照亮。

　　宫殿中央能容下十个成人并躺的石榻上铺着一张灰色的兽皮，约顿王靠坐在床上，怀里抱着自己的弟弟，他双手将洛基的长腿掰开，正起伏颠簸地用自己那根深紫色的大蟒在他肿胀发亮的小穴里用力进出。

　　约顿少年的裙子悬挂在膝弯，纤细的身体像是挣扎又像是迎合地不断扭动，他脖颈后仰长发散乱在托尔肩头，发丝间的金饰叮当作响，猩红的眸子半闭着，脸上表情迷离。

　　索尔的目光正对着这对兄弟交合在一起的部分，他没有什么真枪实弹的经验但也很多次听过那些喝醉酒的仙宫武士们讲述自己昨天遇到的某个骚浪多汁的娘们，但无论多么生动的言语也无法比拟此时此刻他目之所及的一切，不论是洛基尖尖挺立在平坦胸脯上淡紫色的乳尖还是他几乎把一双囊袋都吃下去的、湿润晶亮花蕾，甚至包括他被顶弄得微微鼓起的小腹，和高悬空中紧紧蜷缩的脚趾。

　　这一切都太超过了。索尔觉得自己的阴茎快要把铠甲顶穿一个洞。

　　而约顿王显然看到了贸然走进来的不速之客，他本该挥舞冰霜巨斧让这个一脸呆滞的傻子滚出自己的寝宫，但他心里的好胜欲占了上风，他刻意在索尔面前掰着弟弟的头与他接吻，狠狠吮吸洛基嘴巴里滚热的涎液让他因为难以呼吸而发出粘腻的呻吟。

　　然后他停止抽插把自己的阴茎拔了出来，按着洛基的脖子让他跪在兽皮上，又从后面狠狠进入。

　　洛基像受惊的小动物一样尖叫了一声，屁股被那双皮肤粗糙又冰冷的手紧紧攥着，他明白这一夜哥哥被那个不速之客激怒所以又霸刀又粗鲁，但他发现自己喜欢这种大开大合的粗鲁，这比柔情蜜意和耳鬓厮磨更能让他的身体感觉到快乐。

　　往前看，宝贝。

　　洛基还在神智混乱地感受着哥哥惊风骤雨一般的爱意，他突然听到耳边约顿王极其清醒的声音，随即他就感觉自己脑后的长发被猛地拉了一下，强迫自己抬起头来。  
　　

　　16

　　他看到了那双海面般碧蓝的眼睛，但它不再平静了。

　　大海掀起了波澜，那双眼睛里满是火一般炙热的爱欲。

　　洛基本能地觉得自己现在这个样子被盯着看很羞耻，但却又躲避不开托尔牢牢握着他腰部的大手，他慌乱地用胳膊徒劳地挡住自己的脸，却透过胳膊下面窄窄一条视线看到仙宫的王子向自己走了过来。

　　他铠甲下面的马裤鼓胀，伸出一只手来将洛基的胳膊拉下来，然后抓着他的手向自己的裆部伸去。

　　约顿人觉得自己隔着厚实的布料摸到了一团火焰，他的羞耻心被烧光了，他开始好奇这个仙宫储君的性器到底会有多滚烫。

　　索尔没有让他失望，他解开马裤的纽扣将自己已经蓄势待发的阴茎掏出来，然后他也爬上石榻，把那滚烫又坚硬的凶器按在洛基的嘴唇上。

　　洛基浑身一阵颤栗，他的嘴唇变成了一种娇艳欲滴的粉色。他伸出双手抓着那根比起约顿王也毫不逊色的红色巨蟒，然后既乖顺又熟练地伸出舌头来。

　　托尔本不愿让索尔接触洛基，但他惊愕地看到索尔触摸洛基的那只手所经之处便改变自己弟弟的肤色，他抚摸洛基的脸颊又捻弄他的乳尖，洛基的耳朵便变成了诱人的粉白色，而他硬梆梆凸起的乳头也变成深红。

　　约顿王吃惊地停下动作，他抽出阴茎爬到另一边去看弟弟的脸，那张神情迷乱的面孔已经完全改变了，他白皙的脸颊和眼尾染上情热的潮红，蓝色的皮肤从来遮掩着他在性事上最基本的肤色反应，但当他变成白皮肤的时候哪怕一丁点变化都极其显眼。托尔轻轻地摸了摸弟弟仍然是蓝色的那部分肩膀，却没有丝毫的变化。

　　他的心里燃起了熊熊的嫉妒和愤怒，然后这些激烈的情绪就转化成了他高涨的性欲。

　　托尔默许了仙宫储君的共享和加入，他在洛基身边躺下，然后抬起他的双腿帮他舔舐那个已经湿透了花蕾。

　　约顿人的舌头粗糙而冰凉，还在帮索尔口交的洛基可怜兮兮地颤抖了一下，他的注意力被小心眼的哥哥夺走了，绿色的眼睛里满是迷离的情欲，泪水朦胧的眸子泫然欲泣地望着索尔。

　　索尔怜惜地坐下，将他抱在怀里与他接吻，而洛基却摇了摇头，用尽最后的理智在他耳边说。

　　把衣服脱了。

　　索尔立刻站了起来，他剥光自己的速度像是他的全身在着火。

　　阿斯加德人古铜色的身体暴露在约顿海姆的寒夜里，但索尔却并不觉得冷，他浑身的血液都像是岩浆一样滚烫，而当他将约顿少年抱进怀里的时候，才发现他的皮肤不但变了颜色，还变得微微有了温度。

　　洛基低低叹息，将自己的胸膛与索尔紧紧贴在一起，他如同热锅里的活鱼一样转动腰肢，嘴巴里呻吟一般地说着「你真暖和」和「好热」。

　　而见他与索尔纠缠的托尔更是使出浑身解数，他紧紧抓着弟弟的大腿，舌尖在他的小穴里奋力舔弄，同时还用另一只手塞了两个指头到他后面的那张有些干涩的小嘴里。洛基只觉得自己下半身浸在冰水里而上半身又被烈日照耀，如此强烈而可怕的反差令他浑身瘫软，只能靠着两人强壮的身躯和臂膀维持姿势。

　　索尔无法忍耐，接吻和口交让他疯了一样地想要尝试接下来的事情，他不再客气也根本没想着要向托尔寻求许可，胳膊用力便把洛基整个抱在怀里，然后把自己已经硬成铁棍的阴茎往约顿人微冷的小穴里塞。

　　但他没有经验，戳来戳去都没办法在那块泥泞至极的地方找到入口，反而用那烙铁般的性器磨得洛基浑身颤抖。被突然夺去掌控权的托尔本来只是跪坐在一边看好戏，但又实在不忍心洛基被那个傻子来来回回折磨，只能伸出手帮着索尔抓着阴茎又推了一下弟弟的屁股，好让他的巨蟒能探进属于它的洞口里。

　　索尔冷不丁被约顿王冰一样的手抓住命根，吓得差点萎了，但下一瞬他就感觉自己的下体被一个微冷但又湿润紧窄的小嘴牢牢地吸住了，那感觉让他瞬间头皮发麻视线模糊，好像全身的感知力都浓缩在了裆部那个八寸长的器官上。

　　他没出息地长长呻吟了一声，而洛基显然比他的反应更要大得多，他的绿眼睛里立刻流下泪水，哆哆嗦嗦地抬着屁股一副又想吃又害怕的样子，双手抱着索尔的肩背，脸上的表情极乐又痛苦。

　　而索尔顾不得那么多，他原本已经膨胀到极致的巨蟒又充血变粗，抱着洛基的屁股便将他猛地按在自己腿上，又在他一声惊叫还没来得及结束时迅速全部退出来，然后等到那张颤巍巍的小嘴缓慢闭合的时候，再度狠狠将它全部撑开。

　　几个来回洛基便受不了了，他又哭又叫连呻吟都是散碎的。但索尔初尝极乐根本不懂得节制和怜惜，他速度愈快动作愈恨，一边进出还要一边在洛基粉色的乳头上连咬带舔，留下一串艳红灼热的痕迹。

　　洛基觉得自己快要死了，仙宫人的性器像是烙铁般滚烫，将他小穴里柔嫩的肉壁一寸寸熨平。他嘴巴张开口水流满脖颈，涣散的眼神求助般地向坐在旁边自己撸动阴茎的哥哥看去，想要寻求一些帮助。

　　然而托尔的红眼睛颜色深得接近于黑，他沉默地看着自己的弟弟被别的男人操得浑身湿透，表情若有所思地靠坐过来，然后去亲吻他喘息呻吟的双唇。

　　洛基被哥哥亲得更加迷乱，他自觉地伸出一只手去抚摸托尔坚硬冰冷的阴茎，而托尔却退了半步将他放开，然后按着索尔的肩膀让他平躺在石榻上。

　　索尔的脑子里全是怀里的约顿少年，也没注意到自己无形中听从了托尔的安排，因为他立刻就发现躺下之后自己的阴茎在那湿漉漉的洞穴里进得更深，同时还能清楚地欣赏到洛基在自己身上摆弄腰肢主动起伏的样子。

　　不过他还没满足地享受片刻，就发现托尔也跪在了洛基身后，他赤红的眼睛里神色骇人，伸出手来不知做了什么，神色恍惚的洛基便害怕地停下动作向后面看去。

　　哥哥。他声音里满是惊慌和乞求。

　　别乱动。托尔冷酷地说，他三根手指在弟弟的后穴里翻搅几下，然后便挺着自己怒涨的阴茎往那个紧小的洞口里戳，洛基吓得前面阴茎变软，眼睛里又流出泪来。

　　他前面的小嘴吃着火棍，后面又被冰棱戳着，浑身抖如筛糠，趴在索尔的胸膛上看了看他又泪眼朦胧地回头看了看托尔，一时间不知道向谁求救才有作用。

　　但他们两人显然都不会就此罢休，索尔能感觉到薄薄一层血肉的隔断外有一根冰凉又坚硬的东西也挤进了洛基的身体，它使得约顿少年因为紧张而浑身僵硬，于是他便拉着他脖子上的项链亲吻他的嘴唇以安抚他，同时也没忘记用手去抚慰那个在他身前低下头来的小东西。

　　洛基果然放松了许多，他模模糊糊地哀叫着容纳了兄长的阴茎，第一次同时吃下两根巨蟒的感觉让他的心脏都快炸裂，双手颤抖着按在索尔的胸肌上，难受地挪动了一下屁股。

　　但他并不知道两个男人完全是为了怕他受伤才用尽全部自制力维持着那个放在里面的静止姿势，然而他这么一动就像是火星落在了一大团木屑上，索尔和托尔顿时交换了一个彼此都十分了然的眼神。

　　洛基还没把一口气喘匀，前面小穴里火热的那根就先缓缓动了起来，他抬眼看着索尔还没来得拒绝，托尔却将他的屁股掰开，开始毫不留情地进出。

　　约顿少年被两个山一样高大的男人夹在中间，他浑身皮肤一块蓝一块白，连腿间的两个小穴都雨露均沾地一半苍白一半深蓝，这混乱的景象如同他此时此刻完全被翻搅成浆糊的脑袋，他浑身瘫软无力反抗，只能被动地接受和迎合，他连嗓子都叫哑了。

　　托尔摸着他的脸颊与他温存接吻，然后不甘示弱的索尔伸出手来将他的脸转向自己也深深舔弄他的嘴唇，洛基的口水分泌出来还没吞咽就被他们一滴不剩地瓜分干净，而两个彼此鄙夷又仇视的男人为了不被对方看扁更是使出了十二分的力气去操弄他，洛基无意中成了这拉扯和竞争中的受害者，他数不清自己高潮了多少次又射了多少次，到最后快感已经堆叠到了随便被摸一下乳头或者亲一下嘴唇就会源源不断喷出透明爱液的程度，把那块长毛的兽皮全部浸透。

　　最后索尔和托尔两个人也不知是谁先败下阵来，但他们几乎是同时把洛基射满的，与此同时还不忘一个人紧紧抓着他的一只手，又抢夺似的亲吻洛基的嘴唇和后背。

　　又热又冷的两股精液在他的体内翻涌，洛基被灼烧得尖叫又冰凉到颤抖，嘴里语无伦次地又叫着「烫」又叫着「冷」。而那两根终于软下去的阴茎离开了他的身体，他双腿痉挛地趴跪在石榻上，腿间的两张小嘴都蠕动着吐出夹杂着白色的潺潺汁液来。

　　然后他精疲力竭地躺下，背后躺着环抱自己腰肢的索尔，面前又躺着夹着自己双腿的哥哥。

　　洛基沉沉睡去。

　　

　　Fin.

　　托尔说了实话，他告诉索尔其实洛基是当年跟随停战协议一起被奥丁送到约顿海姆来的，他是奥丁与一个约顿人秘密的私生子，与自己没有任何血缘关系。

　　而他真正的哥哥，是索尔。

　　你为什么要把这个秘密告诉我。索尔不解地看着约顿王。

　　因为我想让你尝尝我当年得知自己爱上亲弟弟的痛苦。约顿王阴郁地笑了。

　　索尔沉默不语，其实托尔不说他也从奥丁与守护神的反应中猜到了一二。

　　但他被迷惑了，这是命运，他逃脱不了。

　　你也可以把这个秘密告诉洛基，然后带着他回阿斯加德。托尔又说。

　　我不会说的。索尔立即回答。

　　你在保护他，我也一样。他笑了笑，在托尔疑虑的目光中解释完之后，便转身向石宫的高处走去。

　　约顿少年站在铺天盖地深蓝的大雪里，他回头看着自己的两个兄长一前一后拾级而上，脸上露出了温暖的笑容。

　　我能去看传说中仙宫的黄金雨吗。

　　他问道。

　　——END

　　终于写完了，为了吃点肉我也是好lui（哭泣


End file.
